


Идеальное оружие

by Darety



Series: Transformers IDW: Shattered Glass [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Dentistry, Gen, Other, SG!Autobots medicine, UST, Жестокость в отношении второстепенных персонажей, Стоматология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Немного больно» – приемлемая цена за профессиональное хирургическое вмешательство. По крайней мере, так думал Дрифт, и только он – на всем «Лост Лайте». Никто больше не заглядывал к Рэтчету по своей воле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальное оружие

Дверь личной лаборатории Рэтчета с шорохом отъехала в паз. Вошедший умел ступать бесшумно, если хотел, но в святая святых начальника медицинской службы он ввалился с громогласным:  
– Привет, Рэтч!  
И нарочито небрежно, заложив обе руки за спину, прошел вглубь.  
– Я занят, – бросил через плечо Рэтчет.  
Что-то хрустнуло у него в руках, и десептикон, прикованный к ремонтной платформе, завопил, выгибая легкий серо-голубой корпус. Добытый недавно пленник лежал крыльями вверх, его руки в нескольких местах перехватывали цепи, но разбитой в бою головой он вертел беспрепятственно… и отчаянно.  
Надеялся, что спасение все-таки может заглянуть в медбэй «Лост Лайта»? Ну, нет…  
– Я знаю, что ты занят, но у меня неотложное дело… – Дрифт обошел платформу. – Как поживает наш друг?  
Судя по частично отсоединенным пластинам, Рэтчет удалял крылья. Если Родимус хотел, чтобы пленник не мог трансформироваться, мог бы просто приказать выдрать ему т-ког… Впрочем, Родимус не выдавал никаких определенных распоряжений, так что Рэтчет был свободен в своей фантазии.  
Дрифт посмотрел бы, как капитан приказывает Рэтчету ограничить фантазию. Занятная должна быть сценка.  
– Функционирует, – Рэтчет не взглянул на гостя. Он занялся следующим креплением – аккуратно расшатывая его вместо того, чтобы грубо потянуть или отпилить, – если Родимус тебя за ним прислал, то я еще не готов отдать его.  
Эту форму крыла Дрифт узнал сразу.  
При захвате он не присутствовал – и успел тысячу раз пожалеть, что согласился остаться на мостике, когда штурмовой отряд отправился зачищать заброшенную топливную станцию.  
Оказалось, не такую заброшенную.  
Ферак явно был заслан туда, чтобы подготовить к выгрузке остатки топлива. Он это отрицал, но Родимус был уверен, что где-то рядом ошивается десептиконский корабль с полупустыми баками. Десептиконы наверняка затаились, заметив «Лост Лайт», но вряд ли ушли далеко.  
Вопрос в том, где они. Ферака едва не раскромсал Циклонус, и с тех пор кон сговорчивее не стал. Чтобы он немного передумал, починить его предложили Рэтчету. Никто не возражал против того, чтобы медик взял, что пожелает. Например, крылья.  
– Не, я не от капитана. То есть, я думаю, ему не терпится повидаться с нашим другом, ему всегда все не терпится…  
Последнее крепление сдалось под руками Рэтчета. Он резко потянул крыло на себя, сгибая мелкие металлические перекладины, укреплявшие стык изнутри. Тонкие трубки натянулись следом, и Рэтчет рассек их одним движением выщелкнувшегося из пальца лезвия. Хлынувший энергон не успел залить спину извивающегося джета – Рэтчет прошелся криогенитом, заставляя жидкость застыть.  
Вопль перешел в хрип вокалайзера.  
Рэтчет отставил баллончик, прислонил тяжелое крыло к платформе и принялся запаивать оставшуюся зловеще глубокую рану, не обращая внимания на болтающего гостя. Дрифт слегка наклонился, изучая перекошенный фейсплейт Ферака:  
– Хе, полегчало?  
– Пожалуйста, – сипло выдавил пленник. – Дэдлок… я…  
Зло оскалившись, Дрифт передернул плечами и сходу ударил левым кулаком в фейсплейт прикованного к платформе кона. Что-то зазвенело и вылетело из дыры в остроконечном шлеме, проделанной Циклонусом или кем-то еще из группы зачистки. Ха, это был оптосенсор?..  
В тот же миг Рэтчет резко развернул Дрифта, оттолкнул – тот ударился затылком о выступающую переборку – и, вдавив ладонь в честплейт, прижал второго помощника к стене лаборатории. Раскаленный паяльник впился в насыщенно-красную броню на плече.  
– Я не собираюсь делать одну работу дважды! – зарычал Рэтчет. Силы ему было не занимать, особенно когда кто-то пытался прервать операцию, которую он считал важной. А неважными делами он не занимался никогда, так что…  
Зачем ему крылья? Задумал переделать кого-нибудь из команды в джет? Лучше этому бедолаге тогда не попадаться главе медбэя на пути.  
– Прости, – улыбнулся Дрифт. Оплавленный след саднил, не больше, а к вспышкам злости главы медбэя он привык. – Прости, прости! Все, я больше не трону нашего друга…  
Рэтчет медленно поднес инструмент к фейсплейту Дрифта. Выхватить меч и выбить паяльник из его рук было бы несложно, но зачем? Он ведь пришел за помощью.  
Он – единственный, кто приходит за помощью _сюда_. Прочим нужна помощь после того, как они отсюда _выйдут_ …  
– Из-за тебя я чуть не повредил второе крыло, – процедил медик. – Достаточно того, что Вирл прокомпостировал их!  
– Рэтч, ну увлекся я, что ты, в самом деле?  
Раскаленный кончик замер у самой оптики. Сенсоры чувствовали жар. Улыбаться Дрифт перестал, но удовольствие из взгляда не пропало. Такое приятное и острое развлечение: выводить Рэтчета из себя одним своим присутствием.  
– Зачем ты пришел?  
– Подоставать тебя немного? Поболтать под руку? Шучу. Я… с проблемой, – он наконец вытащил из-за спины правую руку, демонстрируя почти раскрошенную кисть и выкрученные, смятые пальцы.  
Рэтчет заинтересованно поднял надлинзовый щиток:  
– Что случилось?  
– Ультра Магнус, – расплылся в болезненной улыбке Дрифт. – И его «я тебе в глушитель отчет засуну»-настроение… О чем думал Родимус, когда делал этого отбраковка первым помощником?  
Родимус категорически запретил убийства на борту «Лост Лайта», иначе Дрифт давно бы уже разделал шлакового громилу на отдельные, полные ненависти, но далеко не такие разрушительные блоки. Зато Ультра Магнусу можно практически все. Уполномоченный, ржа ему в цепи, палач.  
– О том, как он отлично ломает руки, – Рэтчет пригляделся к повреждениям, прихватил кончиками пальцев почти отломанную верхнюю панель кисти и приподнял, разглядывая проводку. Чтобы оценить степень повреждений, сканер ему был не нужен. – И правда. А теперь подожди немного… молча.  
– Не уверен, что понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, – ухмыльнулся Дрифт, шумно выдохнув, когда Рэтчет убрал пальцы. Он из тех, кто никогда не говорит «будет немного больно» перед тем, как оторвать от тебя деталь. Но «немного больно» – все равно приемлемая цена за его профессиональное хирургическое вмешательство.  
По крайней мере, так думал Дрифт – и только он, на всем «Лост Лайте». Никто больше не заглядывал к Рэтчету по своей воле. 

 

Медик вернулся к Фераку и как ни в чем не бывало взялся за основание второго крыла. Почти забывшийся кон вновь затрясся и заметался, забавно дергая конечностями. Цепи звенели, но не поддавались.  
– Послушайте, я… – прохныкал Ферак. – Я ничего… Зачем вы… Война ведь закончилась…  
– Война закончилась? – переспросил Дрифт, остановился рядом и наклонился к разбитому фейсплейту. – С чего ты взял?  
Запах близкой смерти. Дрифт чуял чужие жизненные сроки не хуже волшебной машинки Рэтча. Фераку осталось о-очень немного. Это раззадоривало.  
– Мы тут считаем, что – нет.  
Голдбаг и Проул пусть думают, что угодно. Война не может закончиться.  
– Крылья тебе не пригодятся, кон. Рэтч сейчас тебя подлатает, он терпеть не может, когда кто-то при нем истекает энергоном. Но очень скоро, – Дрифт понизил голос, – тебя сломают снова, приятель. Очень скоро. От того, расскажешь ты или нет про свой корабль, зависит только одно: попадешь ли ты снова сюда, или твоя искра уйдет к… веришь во что-нибудь, кон? В кого-нибудь?  
– Пф, – презрительно отметил Рэтчет его проникновенную речь.  
– Дэдлок… ты узнаешь меня? Я – Ферак… помнишь? – с отчаянием – почти шепотом – произнесенное имя действительно затрагивало кое-что в памяти Дрифта. Кое-что – но ничего приятного. С алым знаком его связывало только разочарование.  
Он скривился, но второй раз бить не стал. Если он постоянно повторяет, что прошлое ничего не значит, то надо поддерживать это… самоощущение.  
– Бессмысленный труд, – вздохнул Рэтчет. Комментировал он свою работу – латать кона, которого, несомненно, убьют чуть позже – или попытки Ферака разжалобить второго помощника? Возможно, и то, и другое сразу.  
Дрифт кружил, заглядывая Рэтчету под руку, заставляя его шипеть и отмахиваться паяльником. Наконец Рэтчет закончил с крылом – Дрифт не был спецом, но обратил внимание, что окончания трансформационных швов, выходящие на поверхность, главный медик не тронул, а значит, Ферак будет страдать от призрачной боли до последнего.  
– Знаешь, сколько интересных способов убить тебя я вижу прямо сейчас? – Дрифт опустился на одно колено, чтобы взглянуть в единственную оставшуюся линзу Ферака. Вторая, тусклая и треснувшая, мертво смотрела куда-то ему за спину. – Но у нас тут добрый доктор. Так что ты доживешь до допроса.  
Стоило Рэтчету взяться за голубой шлем, почти небрежно загребая частично выдернутые провода ладонью, Ферак из последних сил попытался вырваться из цепей. А когда не вышло, он подался назад, навстречу паяльнику, надеясь, очевидно, прожечь себе мозговой модуль и избежать того самого допроса, которым угрожал Дрифт. Но Рэтчет оказался быстрее, и попытка суицида провалилась.  
Он спокойно отложил паяльник и – Дрифт даже вздрогнул – с размаху всадил Фераку в шею отвертку.  
Казалось, он сделал это с такой злостью, таким раздражением, что должен был перешибить топливную магистраль, но… нет. Никакого фонтана энергона, а ведь Дрифт почти успел облизнуться. Обонятельные сенсоры готовы были воспринять острый запах утекающей жизни.  
Рэтчет слишком хорош для такой ошибки. Он всего лишь пробил вокалайзер и пригвоздил жертву к платформе, лишив ее возможности вертеть головой.  
– Вау, – уважительно протянул Дрифт. – Ты стал бы впечатляющим убийцей, если бы взял в руки нормальное оружие. Ну, знаешь, я имею в виду не те штуки, на которые даже Вирлу смотреть больно…  
– У тебя хороший шанс быть следующим, – Рэтчет сверкнул оптикой в его сторону. – Сядь. Туда.  
Приказы главы медицинской службы полагалось немедленно исполнять, пока он не подкрепил их каким-нибудь малоприятным способом. Дрифт еще немного покривлялся и все же сел на указанную платформу. С болью в руке он уже свыкся – с самого начала было ясно, что Рэтчет не бросит одно дело ради другого, можно было бы прийти и позже, но…  
Наблюдать за его работой – тоже неплохо. Рэтчет открыл медицинскую панель джета и теперь подтягивал толстые сплетенные кабели к раскрытой броне, втыкал по одному. Сосредоточенно. Неторопливо. Сверяясь с показаниями на экране.  
Каждый раз, когда он вгонял штекер в разъем, кон дергался на платформе. О, знаменитое тестирующее оборудование Рэтчета. Сверхточные показания – и очень болезненный информационный обмен. Прошивает процессор насквозь.  
Дрифт знал. Он был на месте Ферака – после Дельфи. Лежал прямо здесь. Даже в той же позе. И Рэтчет не был более осторожен или ласков, проверяя его состояние.  
«Жаль», – подумал он коротко и прогнал эту мысль прочь из процессора.

 

Рэтчет запустил сканирование и, протирая пальцы дезинфицирующей салфеткой, подошел к соседней платформе. Дрифт осклабился, демонстративно протягивая ему изуродованную кисть.  
– Ты мог бы обратиться к Ферст Эйду. Или Амбулону, – Рэтчет пододвинул стол и разложил на подносе инструменты. Дрифт положил на гладкую чистую поверхность руку. Подтекающий энергон тут же оставил несколько пятен на поверхности.  
– Ну уж нет!  
– И почему же?  
– Ферст Эйд? Ферст Эйд постоянно трещит про свои недооцененные таланты. Я люблю потрепаться, но быстро устаю от чужого нытья. Амбулон… просто нет, – Дрифт пожал плечами.  
Еще один бывший последователь алого знака на борту – еще одно напоминание о том, кого звали Дэдлок. Относительно общее прошлое не объединяет, нет. Оно режет по живому…  
…Рэтчет кончиком лазерного скальпеля провел по искореженной ладони, и Дрифт перекинул побольше ресурсов на охлаждение.  
– Персептор?  
– О, если я захочу, чтобы меня извращенно сконнектили, я обязательно к нему загляну, – заверил Дрифт.  
Голос дрожал от напряжения. Рэтчет по одному выкручивал сбитые шарниры, вылавливал из порванной проводки мелкие осколки металла, а если не получалось – помогал себе инструментами.  
– Значит, мне ты доверяешь? – он неторопливо наклонил лампу, освещая основной сустав.  
– Ты – самый честный автобот, которого я знаю, – пришлось направить значительную часть цпу на контроль над нейросетью, на блокирование истерических сигналов о насилии. Из-за этого слова Дрифта звучали как-то слишком… серьезно. Он хотел пошутить, но не получилось. – Настолько честный, что напоминаешь мне о моей прежней фракции.  
– Такого мне еще никто не говорил, – улыбнулся Рэтчет. – Даже немного оскорбительно.  
Короткий вскрик Дрифт подавил – только закусил серебристый край губы, выдав, что боль ему все-таки не безразлична. Рэтчет наклонился над ладонью, пинцетом вытащил из сплетения проводов кривой обломок, блестящий пленкой энергона, и отложил на поднос.  
Он сделал это не специально. Просто совпадение. Рэтчет действительно не причинял боль, потому что ему это нравилось. Он работал.  
– Ты ведь единственный, кто приходит ко мне добровольно…  
– Мне нравится отвлекать тебя, – процедил Дрифт сквозь дентапластины. – Это забавно. И бодрит.  
– …и все время – с такой вот ерундой, – еще один осколок. Дрифт вентилировал так шумно, что едва слышал собственные мысли.  
– Руки для мечника не менее важны, чем для врача, – возразил он. – Я ими, знаешь, не по стенам колочу обычно.  
Все – боятся. Боятся того, что Рэтчету отработку лить на их желания. На их ощущения. Все, о чем он думает, это максимальная функциональность. Практичность, возведенная в абсолют. Но совершенство, даже приносящее столько боли, все равно – совершенство.  
Дрифт оторвал взгляд от собственной руки, будто медленно – пластинка металла за пластинкой – раздеваемой Рэтчетом, и уставился на бьющегося в конвульсиях Ферака. Электрическая стимуляция нарастала постепенно, процесс был очень, очень изматывающим. Однообразным и болезненным… хуже нежелательного интерфейса. Разрядки точно не будет.  
– Если мне надо доверить кому-то свой корпус, лучше это будешь ты… Ахх!  
Миниатюрная пила врезалась в погнутое сочленение. Дрифт дрожал вместе с ней, сосредоточившись на контроле над вокалайзером. Отключать нельзя – Рэтчет не позволит. Они это проходили. «Резать болванки я могу и без твоего присутствия».  
Сдерживаться было вполне по силам. Дрифт переносил вещи и похуже в своей жизни. Он испытывал и причинял куда больше боли, чем…  
– Это – в утилизатор, – пробормотал Рэтчет.  
Рука стала источником нестерпимой, мучительной боли, и Дрифт перестал отличать простое касание от прикосновения скальпеля.  
Это происходило каждый раз, когда Дрифт приходил сюда. Рэтчет – словно мудрый старый бот, который выдает настоящий квест. Сложный. Захватывающий. Его испытания… занимают. Заводят. Пробуждают азарт.  
А еще Рэтчет – единственный на всем «Лост Лайте», кто точно не сделает с ним ничего, о чем Дрифт пожалеет.  
– …обычно из-за стенки доносится что-то вроде «о, Ферст Эйд, пожалуйста, я сделаю все, что ты скажешь, только не…», а потом сюда влетает с пинка очередной тупица, на которого даже жалко тратить время. Что ты говорил о жалующихся медиках? – Рэтчет нахмурился, поддевая кончиком отвертки смятую фалангу.  
– То, что ты делаешь, вполне может казаться безумным. Непривычным, – Дрифт ничего не сказал о боли. Такими категориями Рэтчет даже не мыслил. – Но результат не будет… плохим.  
– Смотрю, ты сюда пришел мне польстить, – Рэтчет прыснул из баллончика на тыльную сторону кисти, и все датчики взвыли хором. Их не то обожгло, не то наоборот – обдало холодом. Дрифт подскочил, и Рэтчет мгновенно прижал его бедро к платформе. Сильно и… без подтекста. – Не дергайся.  
– Да, – откликнулся тот сдавленно вместо «сам попробуй!» и «шлаков психопат!», которые как раз крутились на кончике глоссы.  
Он приходил не совсем потому, что доверял. Доверять он отучился задолго до того, как вступил в ряды фиолетовознаковых, и не важно, что Рэтчет спас ему жизнь еще до войны. Ему претила мысль, что можно добровольно отключиться в чьих-либо руках, так что предпочтения главы медбэя его не смущали. Правда в том, что _сейчас_ Рэтчет безумен ровно в той степени, в какой увлечен своими проектами. Проектами, а не интригами, утолением агрессии или изведением других членов экипажа из спортивного интереса.  
А еще одну причину Дрифт озвучивать не хотел.  
Всякий раз Рэтчет доводил его до грани, как будто нарочно проверяя пределы выносливости. Впрочем, почему «как будто»? Он действовал спокойно, вдумчиво и – неумолимо – настаивал на полном сознании пациента и его свободе выражать чувства и эмоции. И каждый раз Дрифт выл про себя, погружаясь в боль, как когда-то – в удовольствие от замкнутых нейроцепей в мозговом модуле.  
И – молчал. Так долго, как мог.

 

Он многого добился среди автоботов, отточил репутацию, которая подтолкнула его покинуть десептиконов когда-то. Убийца, искра которого и не вздрагивает от жестокой резни. Свой парень среди врекеров. Безжалостный и молниеносный воин. Бот, к которому лучше не поворачиваться спиной, и который не даст и пол-кредита за чужое слово.  
В прошлом все было не так, но Дрифт давно жил войной. Сбежавшие с Кибертрона автоботы, отколовшиеся от поехавшей процами команды Голдбага с Проулом, искали войны, как искроеды жаждут осушить камеры. Он искал.  
Тех, кто хотел мира, в галактике оказалось больше. «Лост Лайт» как будто рыскал над огромным полем битвы, усыпанном дезактивами: выжившие покинули его, попрятались. Маленькие группы десептиконов или автоботов, изменивших клятвам, были редким и тусклым развлечением. Досадный замкнутый круг: у Кибертрона нет ресурсов, чтобы нагнать и усмирить банду Родимуса. У экипажа «Лост Лайта» слишком мало надежды обрести достаточно сил, чтобы вернуться и посрывать знаки с отступников, спевшихся с десептиконами.  
Предательство – фундамент, на котором держится вселенная. Это было единственное, во что Дрифт действительно верил, все остальное измерялось категориями «пользы» и «выгоды». Жизнь подбрасывала подтверждения одно за другим.  
Он скучал по военным будням врекеров. По бешенству, выдавливающему из его программ последние крохи десептиконского миролюбия и благородства, стирающему воспоминания о прежней команде, отвернувшейся от него лишь потому, что он желал победы.  
Ему нужны были испытания, нужен был кто-то, кто знает его давно – но не настолько близко, чтобы его стоило бояться. И Рэтчет… помогал ему не просто почувствовать свой предел, но и поднять планку.  
Поэтому он приходил. Выдерживать приходилось и препарирование заживо, и косой взгляд медика из-под шлема. Испытывающий. Чуть-чуть насмешливый, но…  
…Рэтчет действительно делал это не из любви к пыткам.

 

– Пошевели пальцами, – скомандовал Рэтчет.  
Нейросеть взорвалась от острых ощущений, Дрифт зашипел, но дернул фалангами. На долю наноклика он представил, что Рэтчет оставит все как есть. Что каждый раз, когда он будет браться за меч, боль будет прошивать его от кончиков пальцев до искры.  
Но – нет. Рэтчет как раз такого не сделает. Не из благородства – из практических соображений.  
То, как медик возился с его деталями, завораживало. Дрифт старался наблюдать отстраненно: он переводил взгляд то на скользящую по губам улыбку, то на пальцы, сжимающие скальпель. Рэтчет следил, чтобы оригинальная краска не проступала, но иногда можно было заметить на тонких поперечных ребрах едва просвечивающие темно-лиловые полоски.  
«Лост Лайт» всегда полон слухов. Кто-то еле унес ноги из медбэя с непрошеным апгрейдом, кто-то умудрился так разозлить Рэтчета мольбами, что тот заварил ему вокалайзер – намертво. Новоявленный первый пират всея галактики Родимус даже не заглядывал к Рэтчету без Ультра Магнуса – слишком очевидные у медика были виды на капитанский корпус.  
Дрифт снова не выдержал, когда Рэтчет взялся за паяльник, снова подался всем корпусом в сторону, пытаясь высвободить кисть. И снова темно-красная рука прижала его к платформе, раздраженно и сильно.  
Он притушил оптику, пытаясь отвлечься от боли, и представил, как рука движется чуть дальше, по темному металлу – к поясу.  
Каким был бы интерфейс с Рэтчетом? Какой он, когда не препарирует чужие корпуса? Не дрожащий и тихо повизгивающий от любого касания, как Вирл, и уж точно не невыносимо эгоистичный и самовлюбленный, как Родимус. Методичный? Безумный? Что ему… нравится?  
Дрифт почувствовал прикосновение пальцев к подбородку и мгновенно активировал оптику.  
– Ты со мной? – Рэтчет смотрел прямо. Линзы ровно горели алым.  
– Да. Прости.  
– Я не Хук и не Скрэппер, понял?  
– Да, – предположение, что Дрифт мог бы попросить его быть _мягче_ , было оскорбительно.  
– Я не хочу тебя сковывать.  
– Я понял, – улыбка, должно быть, вышла кривой. – Не понадобится. Слушай, я полностью здесь, весь твой. Я просто… неважно. Все зашибись.  
Прочих пациентов Рэтчету приходилось удерживать онлайн насильно. Взламывать их, чтобы не смели отключить сенсоры и избежать прочувствованного процесса осознания благотворных изменений в собственном корпусе.  
Рэтчет уже не раз хозяйничал в нейросети Дрифта, но никогда – чтобы заставить его слушаться. То он тестировал болевой порог, то корректировал работу конденсаторов… Однажды Сверв подмешал второму помощнику в коктейль такую кислоту, что Дрифт едва дотащился до медбэя и спустил столько топлива по дороге, что это почти – ха – утопило его репутацию… Такое количество шлангов разом Дрифту со времен Кристалл-Сити не заменяли.  
Помощь Рэтчета никогда не была бескорыстной. Взамен на ремонт он вмешивался в строение Дрифта, в его системы – по своему усмотрению. В первый раз Дрифт не смог сопротивляться, во второй – не стал. В конечном итоге он становился быстрее и выносливей, чем подразумевал созданный в Кристалл-Сити корпус. Смертоноснее.  
Интересно, ценит ли Рэтчет единственного автобота, который не пытается удрать с платформы, который готов принять, кажется, что угодно? Дрифт представлял, каким его поведение кажется медику со стороны. _«Эта десептиконская пассивность – ничем не вытравишь из программы. Безжалостному маньяку вдруг хочется почувствовать себя – собой, и он соглашается на добровольное подчинение под дурацким предлогом. Даже перестает болтать»._ К счастью, если Рэтчет так и думал, он никогда не высказывался по этому поводу вслух, и Дрифту не приходилось отстаивать свой знак еще и в медбэе.  
Рэтчету хватало того, что Дрифт приятно практичен: если он и способен был верить во что-то раньше, то все, что интересовало его после Кристалл-Сити, это личная выгода. А с чем Рэтчет точно не будет спорить, так это с тем, что никто кроме него на «Лост Лайте» не способен починить кого бы то ни было как следует.

 

Дрифт дождался, пока Рэтчет закроет щиток над ладонью, и поднял руку. На клик его охватила паника: пальцы не слушались. Чтобы удержать их в определенном положении, требовалось невероятное усилие. Мизинец уползал в сторону. Кисть проворачивалась сама собой.  
Дрифт перехватил ее и сосредоточенно сдавил крепление. Нет, оно цело, просто…  
– Я увеличил подвижность суставов на 13%, – довольно сказал Рэтчет. – Ты сам сказал. Мечнику руки нужны не меньше, чем медику.  
– Я…  
«Я не просил!»  
Нет, он просил. Не высказывал, но… он ведь приходит к Рэтчету именно поэтому. Потому что тот сам знает, что Дрифту нужно, а что нет.  
– Я… не могу управлять ей.  
– Можешь, – отмахнулся Рэтчет, отходя, чтобы взглянуть на сканер. – Просто нужно время. Тренируйся. Предельный угол наклона тоже увеличился, можешь не бояться сломать руку, поставив блок слишком резко.  
Ферак снова забился на платформе. Еще недавно он лишь слабо вздрагивал, стуча обессиленными руками по металлу, и вот его снова затрясло. Судя по скрежету деталей и искрам на спине, Рэтчет проверял его трансформационные цепи.  
Дрифт попытался заставить пальцы не дрожать, но пока не слишком выходило. Он положил кисть на колени ладонью вверх, рядом – вторую, и уставился на них. Внешне – почти неотличимы, разве что пара свежих следов спайки на правой, но…  
Меч – продолжение его руки, так всегда было. А теперь он не чувствовал правую руку – вообще. Сможет ли он хотя бы удержать оружие сейчас?  
Тень легла поверх темных ладоней.  
– Я подправлю вторую.  
– Нет! – вырвалось невольно.  
Рэтчет сузил оптику и посмотрел недовольно, в упор. Дрифт понял, что поторопился с эмоциями. Вот-вот взгляд станет разочарованным.  
– Нет – в смысле, не сейчас, – поправился он. – Я не…  
«Я не выдержу…»  
– Пф, – фыркнул Рэтчет, предвосхищая его слова. Еще более разочарованно.  
– Ты сказал, нужна тренировка, чтобы привыкнуть к новым пределам подвижности, – Дрифт приподнял руку, попытался сжать кулак. Получилось не сразу. – Это значит, пока я могу драться только одной рукой, верно? Если мне придется тренировать сразу обе, я какое-то время кубом энергона себе в рот не попаду, не то что мечом по кому-нибудь! Гулять по «Лост Лайту» безоружным и беззащитным – не моя мечта, Рэтч, извини уж.  
Доводы логики были едва ли не единственными, к каким Рэтчет гипотетически мог прислушаться. Надежды немного, и есть шанс, что сейчас случится драка, в результате которой, возможно, Дрифт будет надежно зафиксирован и прооперирован вопреки собственному желанию. Сопротивляться он будет до последнего, но…  
Это все испортит.  
– Пожалуй, – вдруг согласился Рэтчет, и у Дрифта отлегло от искры. – Тогда адаптируйся быстрее. Мне понравилось.  
Рэтчет накрыл рукой непослушную кисть. Дрифт снова вздрогнул, но на этот раз не от боли. Та… галлюцинация, которую он почти увидел. Порожденная испытывающим перегрузку эмоциональным контуром и перегревшимся процессором, не иначе. Видение, в котором пальцы Рэтчета так же проникали под броню, но его подбрасывало на платформе не от боли – или хотя бы не только от боли…  
– Нужно будет сделать пару тестов. Будешь заходить каждые три дня. Когда убедимся, что не требуется дополнительных усовершенствований, займемся второй.  
– Заметано, – почти прохрипел Дрифт.  
Он не хотел уходить. Как не хотел думать о том, что кто-то на корабле пронюхает, что у мечника пока функциональна только одна рука.  
Это будет…  
…опасно. Возможно, больно. Как обычно. Всего лишь придется быть внимательнее и _злее_.  
– Ты один из немногих практичных ботов здесь, Дрифт, – Рэтчет снова выглядел безмятежным. Видимо, показания сканера его тоже полностью удовлетворили. – У меня есть подарок.  
Рэтчет отошел в сторону, игнорируя продолжающего биться в конвульсиях светло-серого десептикона, и открыл один из сейфов. Любой «практичный бот» выбрал бы это время, чтобы сбежать, но Дрифт только смотрел на дверь и ухмылялся, потирая ноющую руку.  
Подарок. От Рэтчета.  
Кто угодно умчался бы с воплями, только заикнись главный медик о том, что приготовил кое-что лично для него, но не Дрифт.  
Слова, прокручиваемые раз за разом, возбуждали сильнее любого интимного предложения. И пугали – больше, чем ярость Оптимуса Прайма.  
Подарок. Рэтчета.

 

Дрифт изучал прозрачный контейнер в руках Рэтчета с некоторым недоумением.  
– Ничего себе клыки, – сказал он наконец. – Ты их снял с какой-то здоровенной турболисы?  
Рэтчет коротко рассмеялся – звук, от которого по всем цепям пробегал холодок – и разомкнул замки. Он извлек две дентапластины – матово-белоснежные, с изящной линией пластин-резцов, прерванной, как диаграмма биения искры, острыми углами выступающих клыков – и взвесил на ладони.  
– Я сделал их для тебя.  
– Ха, – выдохнул Дрифт, пытаясь скрыть то, как лязгнули пальцы о край платформы, когда он сжал кулак. – Ты… больше похоже на оружие, чем на… трех мечей мало, думаешь? – он ухмыльнулся через силу. – Трех мечей, и пары пушек, и…  
Он потянулся левой, чтобы взять одну из пластин, но Рэтчет сжал пальцы.  
– Эта не продезинфицирована.  
– А вторая вообще не работает, – огрызнулся Дрифт. Он уже понимал, чем все закончится, и волновался не из-за грядущей операции. Они впервые обсуждали апгрейд, который Рэтчет собирался на него навесить. Впервые что-то было проговорено… и даже идентифицировано как… знак дружеского расположения?  
– У тебя будет еще много возможностей их потрогать, – заверил Рэтчет, возвращая протез в контейнер и начиная подготавливать рабочее место.  
Дрифт заерзал:  
– Слушай, ты уверен? Мне кажется, эти штуковины слишком большие, и под «слишком» я имею в виду «слишком для меня»…  
– Ты менял себе дентапластины когда-нибудь? – перебил Рэтчет, которого определенно не волновало беспокойство пациента.  
– Нет. Не до такой фигни было, – хмыкнул он и добавил, когда Рэтчет покачал головой: – Броня, начинка – это ясно. Но денты-то кому сдались?..  
Выражение лица Рэтчета вполне можно было назвать «меня окружают одни беспроцессорные кретины».  
– Ложись, – махнул он рукой.  
Пришлось послушаться. Дрифт открыл рот, сначала – в уверенной широкой ухмылке, пытаясь ободрить самого себя. Потом – немного удивленно. Он не видел, что происходит, но чувствовал, как Рэтчет устанавливает расширители, прочно закрепляя челюсти максимально разведенными. Суставы щелкнули, расходясь.  
– Это больно, – вдруг предупредил Рэтчет.  
Дрифт и не сомневался. Но что-то пугающе екнуло внутри: почему Рэтчет вдруг заговорил об этом? Неужели, _настолько_ больно?  
– Знаешь, мало кто меняет, – продолжил тот. – Подпиливают, заостряют, покрывают защитным слоем. Если изнашиваются – можно обойтись простым напылением. Основной недостаток в том, что создать функциональный протез всей дентапластины, а не одного-трех сегментов, не так-то легко.  
– Тебе нужен был слепок, да? – Дрифт услышал себя и засмеялся. «Эээуоа». Пришлось перенастроить вокалайзер, чтобы чужим, механическим голосом продолжить: – Строение челюсти уникально…  
– Не болтай, – тут же обесценил его попытку наладить контакт Рэтчет.  
– Эй, вот мое горло, прямо перед тобой, заткни меня, Рэтч! – такой способ разговора был непривычен и неудобен. Прозвучало не вызывающе, а как-то даже… лениво. – Так все-таки… ты сделал эту штуку специально для меня, да? Значит, ты как-то достал слепок…  
Рэтчет подцепил губу пальцем, оттянул. Кивнул удовлетворенно, прыснул внутрь чем-то удивительно мерзким – Дрифт попытался скривиться, но не вышло. Сенсоры неприятно щекотала покрывшая их пленка, но стоило Дрифту попробовать снять их глоссой, Рэтчет магнитным замком прижал ее к нижней челюсти.  
– У меня он всегда был, _Дэдлок_.  
После этого имени Дрифт больше не заговаривал – сосредоточился на том, чтобы прогнать воспоминания о том, как еще до встречи с Мегатроном задолжал Оптрониксу и Рэтчету свою жизнь. И на том, чтобы сдержать крик.  
Рэтчет отделял верхнюю пластину, медленно и аккуратно проталкивая плоскую отвертку в стык и расшатывая почти наглухо сошедшиеся детали. Каждый звук отдавался стократно: Дрифт слышал и постукивания по рукоятке, и шорох салфетки, которой Рэтчет стирал сочившийся энергон.  
Сип, пробивающийся из вокалайзера, становился все громче с каждым миллиметром, на который медик отделял дентапластину от верхней челюсти.  
Рэтчет не зафиксировал ему руки – только голову. Так что Дрифт скрежетал пальцами – теми, что были ему послушны – по платформе, прямо как Ферак. Истерично бил кулаком по ней, вцеплялся в собственную ногу, продавливая пальцами металл, как будто собирался разорвать врага, а не сдержать крик. Починка руки казалась теперь легкой разминкой.  
Он мог бы отшвырнуть Рэтчета и прервать операцию. Пока у него функционирует только одна рука, их шансы в драке примерно равны, но…  
Дрифт трясся, повторяя про себя: он не будет вопить от боли. Он никогда не вопит. Это – нонсенс.  
Его ничего не пугает.  
Даже безумный визг миниатюрного сверла в собственном рту.  
– Мне нравится, что ты молчишь, – прошептал Рэтчет, остановив сверло и наклонившись к краю шлема. – Крик – это признак жизни, но, знаешь, ты молчишь очень… живо.  
Дрифт не мог ответить, но распространившийся по всему корпусу жар отвечал за него.

 

Рэтчет продемонстрировал ему свежеизвлеченную пластину.  
– Уровень стертости просто возмутительный. Коррозия на четырех сегментах. Надеюсь, ты будешь лучше заботиться о новых дентах, Дрифт.  
Не вышло даже кивнуть, не то что съязвить.  
С его привычкой мчаться в самое пекло и сражаться с любым противником без разбора перспектива однажды утратить оригинальную челюсть была вполне реальной. Так что он не мог сказать, что не представлял себе, как увидит однажды перед собой собственные денты. Но – выбитые, смятые, а не аккуратно удаленные лучшим хирургом автоботов.  
– Рэтчет!  
– Я занят! – медик изменился в лице, услышав голос своего помощника, но продолжил примеривать пластину к челюсти Дрифта. Та превратилась в сплошную болевую зону.  
Ферст Эйд распахнул дверь и прошел внутрь. Коротко огляделся – красный визор оценивал все, от дрожащего кона, подключенного к аппаратуре, до замершего на платформе второго помощника. Одна нога согнута в колене, во вторую до вмятин впились пальцы.  
– Капитан хочет знать…  
– Ты на побегушках у нашего неугомонного или у меня? – съязвил Рэтчет, не оборачиваясь. – Хочет знать – пусть зайдет.  
– …готов ли кон рассказать нам про свой корабль, – Ферст Эйда как всегда вывело из себя насмешливое превосходство в голосе Рэтчета. Дрифт даже из своего положения видел, как ему из корпуса хочется выскочить, только бы выбросить начальника за борт.  
Рэтчет украл у него пусть маленькую, но власть на Дельфи. Ох, сколько ненависти может уместиться в одном медике…  
– Возьми и сам спроси. Я занят, – кажется, Рэтчет подмигнул – одна из линз сузилась и погасла на долю наноклика. Дрифт попытался улыбнуться, но его рот и так был растянут до предела. Больше не выдержит самый гибкий металл.  
«Было бы проще просто снять лицо», – подумал он, а потом представил, что тогда ему пришлось бы пережить то же, что и Восу. Вряд ли после этого у него не снесет процессор.  
– Т-ты ему вокалайзер вырезал! – Ферст Эйд, склонившийся было над пленником, возмущенно отпрянул.  
– Он отвлекал. Ты тоже меня отвлекаешь.  
Рэтчет выпрямился, оставив новую пластину приваренной лишь наполовину, и наконец обернулся. Он положил руку на честплейт Дрифта, как бы говоря «подожди немного», но это «немного» оттягивало освобождение, которого Дрифт действительно жаждал. Энергон по капле просачивался и заливал его вокалайзер, но Рэтчет даже глоссу защемил! Никаких шансов справиться самостоятельно.  
– Забирай кона и выметайся, – было слышно, как Рэтчет злится, что их интимную операцию так грубо прервали. – Он расскажет все, что Родимус захочет, я уверен. В письменном виде. В нескольких экземплярах. И хватит. Мешать. Мне. Работать.  
Ферст Эйд выдернул провода из кона так, что полетели искры.  
– Ты манкируешь приказами капитана, Рэтчет! Я…  
– Допросы – не моя специальность. Мне сказали, чтобы он был готов, он готов. Если Родимус захочет сообщить мне, что я не прав, пусть придет и сообщит, – Дрифт представил оскал медика и, пока тот отвлекся, торопливо перенаправил мощность систем охлаждения, чтобы избавиться от неуместного возбуждения. – Но не в ближайшие три цикла. У меня нет времени на десептиконский шлак!  
– Десептиконский. Шлак, – повторил Ферст Эйд размеренно. Дрифт дернулся всем телом, распознав в этом эхе слов Рэтчета оскорбление в свой адрес. Рука соскользнула, пальцы задрожали, и – проклятье – Ферст Эйд наверняка обратил на это внимание.  
Фраг!  
Ферст Эйд нервно, торопливо раскрутил цепи. Кон свернулся было на платформе, обхватывая себя руками и пытаясь дотянуться пальцами до швов на спине, но младший медик скинул его на пол и пнул в сторону выхода.  
Ферак пытался встать, но ноги его не слушались. Он спотыкался, падал, но – боясь нового удара – пробовал снова. Абсолютная тишина, сопровождаемая грохотом корпуса о палубу, была даже более зловещей, чем если бы кон стонал или кричал.  
Разъяренный Ферст Эйд ударил ногой по отрезанному голубому крылу и вылетел из лаборатории, волоча за собой заплетающегося, но слишком дезориентированного, чтобы сопротивляться, пленника.  
– И ради этого я улетел с Кибертрона, – проворчал Рэтчет им вслед.

 

Один раз Дрифт все-таки перезагрузился – болевой шок вызвал слишком много критических ошибок разом. Очнувшись, он готов был обнаружить что угодно, вплоть до того, что огорченный недостаточной выносливостью пациента Рэтчет заварил ему рот, как часто обещал, и придется до конца дней носить маску.  
Но тот продолжал работать, будто ничего не случилось.  
Когда он убрал распорки, Дрифт не сразу смог совладать с собственными челюстями. Казалось, они застряли в распахнутом состоянии. Он приподнял руку, и кисть повело в сторону – шлак, он и забыл, что…  
Рэтчет аккуратно сжал его подбородок, помогая шарнирам встать на место. Щелкнул по металлу – отозвалось сразу во всем корпусе.  
– Улыбнись.  
Дрифт вымученно растянул губы. Фейсплейт саднило.  
Он в фоновом режиме стирал из актуальной памяти воспоминания о пережитой боли, но – не все. Не… полностью. Приглушал, чтобы не потряхивало прямо сейчас.  
– Отлично выглядишь, – Рэтчет удовлетворенно кивнул. – А теперь, – он протянул руку перед Дрифтом, небрежно подставляя предплечье. – Кусай.  
Вентиляция засбоила, Дрифт неловко заерзал, слегка отодвигаясь. Правда, на этот раз его не схватили за бедра и не потянули вперед.  
– Се… серьезно, Рэтч? – было так сложно произносить слова. Так… больно.  
– Все нужно тестировать. Мне не очень хочется, чтобы ты грыз мои инструменты, а дезактивы тебе, наверное, будет неприятно пробовать на зуб. Давай, – Рэтчет ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.  
Столько заботы, подумал было Дрифт с иронией, но… Нет, руку – ха! – на отсечение, он _действительно_ слышит заботу.  
«Поэтому все говорят, что он безумен», – подумал Дрифт, покорно приоткрывая рот. Осторожно, как будто челюсть могла отвалиться.  
Он подался вперед и сомкнул зубы на броне. Надавил сначала неуверенно, потом – сильнее. Металл поддался удивительно легко. Датчики обостренно реагировали на запах… чужой жизни. Его. Ферака. Сотен, тысяч мехов до них. Рэтчет пропах ей, а Дрифт чуял жизнь, как любой убийца.  
Он сильнее сжал челюсть, не в силах сопротивляться желанию услышать хруст. Резцы прорвали броню, более широкие сегменты заскрежетали по ней, пока он пытался добраться клыками – непривычно выдающимися, крепкими, острыми – до начинки. Глубже. Еще глубже.  
…разорвать сначала руку, потом – что-нибудь еще… не важно, что.  
– Отлично, – Рэтчет похлопал его по шлему. Дрифт спохватился и взял себя в руки, с сожалением, медленно размыкая челюсти.  
Вмятина, оставшаяся от его укуса, выглядела удручающе… глубокой.  
– Я мог бы прогрызть честплейт Большому М, – он задумчиво коснулся рукой – левой – собственного клыка. Осторожно пощупал его. – Не то чтобы я хотел. Звучит немного варварски, да? Но… шлак, Вирл обзавидуется. У него-то вообще рта нет.  
Надо было говорить. Как можно больше говорить после пытки молчанием, только так тянущая боль проходила.  
– Из чего ты их сделал, Рэтч? Такие острые…  
– Компенсация за временно не функционирующую руку, – ушел тот от ответа.  
Рэтчет рассеянно поглаживал пальцем след на собственной броне, а Дрифт думал о том, что мог бы сейчас откусить этот палец. Одним движением.  
Скр-рж. Хрусть.  
Мог бы оставить свой след на каждой детали. Он взглянул на светло-зеленый шеврон: его – обязательно.  
Прокусить. Насквозь.  
– Значит, зайдешь через три дня, – Рэтчет принялся собирать инструменты.  
– Зайду, – кивнул Дрифт. Соскочил с платформы, не уверенный, хочется ему мчаться прочь или остаться еще ненадолго. Пожалуй, он бы взглянул на себя. Собственная челюсть стала… тяжелее. Необычное ощущение. – Спасибо, Рэтч.  
– Обращайся, – хмыкнул тот и добавил себе под нос: – С тобой еще работать и работать.  
Прозвучало так, будто у Рэтчета был план на него… план по усовершенствованию. Не случайно же слепок дентапластин остался у него с тех времен, когда еще даже война не началась. Зачем было делать его тогда, а потом хранить столько шлаковых ворнов?  
Только сейчас Дрифт захлопнул рот – и, с непривычки прикусив губу, нервно взвыл. Раздраженный металл реагировал на любую царапину, как на удар скальпелем.  
Но теперь можно было и поорать. Только теперь.

 

– Рэтч, – Дрифт ни за что не признался бы, что добрых недели две набирался смелости, чтобы начать этот разговор. – Я хочу попросить тебя…  
– Попробуй, – милостиво согласился тот, подключая свою аппаратуру к медицинской панели. Дрифта.  
– Ты не мог бы… немного подпилить их? – он встретил полный недоумения взгляд Рэтчета и торопливо продолжил, тыча пальцем в нижнюю губу. – Я… видишь? Я постоянно ее прикусываю, царапаю, она шлаково саднит, это просто невыносимо! Я уж не говорю об интерфейсе. Амбулон кроет меня с другого конца палубы, как увидит…  
– И?  
– И мне неудобно! Знаешь, зловещая ухмылка это очень круто, но по-моему, конам достаточно мое имя услышать, чтобы отработку слить, и…  
– Твоя ухмылка меня не заботит, – Рэтчет выпрямился, деловито запрокинул Дрифту голову – спокойно, как больше никто бы не осмелился – подставляя ее под изогнутую лампу. Тот недолго кривился, но потом открыл рот. – Ты пытался укоротить их сам, я смотрю?  
Дрифт неловко нащупал глоссой царапины на внутренней полости. Все инструменты, бывшие в его досягаемости, впустую соскальзывали, а то и ломались.  
– Конечно, пытался! Из чего ты их отлил, Рэтч?!  
– А о честплейт Большого М стачивать пробовал? – хмыкнул тот. – Попробуй. Мне действительно интересен результат.  
– Я о Магнусову броню однажды чуть Великий Меч не сломал, – невнятно проворчал Дрифт.  
– Твои зубы будут покрепче.  
Рэтчет отпустил его голову. Дрифт неуверенно взглянул на него, не увидел и толики понимания и повторил:  
– Пожалуйста. Я согласен абсолютно на все, только сделай их покороче.  
– Пф, – пожал тот плечами. – Ты и так согласен на все. А теперь ложись и не дергайся.  
Дрифт вскипел. Захотелось вскочить, послать Рэтчета в Плавильни и уйти, но он вовремя вспомнил, что уже опутан этими убийственно болезненными проводами. К сожалению, если Рэтчету захочется, сейчас он сможет вырубить Дрифта одним щелчком тумблера.  
Он закрыл рот – но снова пропахал клыками нижнюю губу и сдавленно зарычал.  
И потом, Рэтчет всего лишь произнес вслух очевидное. Констатировал факт.  
Это бесило.  
Дрифт лежал и вентилировал, заглушая уколы электричества и грубо пробивающие все файерволы информационные пакеты, собирающие данные со всех его систем. Злился, трогая кончиком глоссы то острые клыки, то протертые ими следы на губах.  
Его успокоила бы сейчас хорошая драка. Жаль, что все коны с того корабля так быстро закончились… Ох.  
Он отвернулся от Рэтчета. Коктейль Сверва, который тот шепотом посоветовал второму помощнику, и правда работал. Сегодня молчать было не так легко.  
– Я смотрю, ты успешно вышел из переделки, – когда Рэтчет разомкнул последний контакт, Дрифт с облегчением выдохнул. Медик обратился к нему так, словно предыдущего разговора не было вовсе, и имел в виду новые размашистые порезы на корпусе, оставленные не иначе как чьим-то мечом. – Значит, рука в порядке?  
– Ха, тут Тейлгейт спустил на меня своего цепного Циклонуса… – начал рассказывать Дрифт, но Рэтчет раздраженно махнул в его сторону пучком кабелей, и пришлось отвечать на поставленный вопрос: – Да, рука как родная. Ну, то есть, технически она не родная, как и весь этот корпус, ты знаешь. Но гораздо лучше левой.  
– Сканер с тобой согласен.  
– …и я готов ко второй! – Дрифт резко сел, чуть не ударившись о дугу осветителя. Он нервничал намного сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. А после невероятно – необычно – долгой проверки еще и слегка фонил, должно быть. Хорошо бы Рэтчет не заметил.  
– Нет.  
Рэтчет отключил питание сканера. Свет над головой Дрифта медленно затухал.  
– Почему вдруг? Правда, она невыносимо…  
– Потому что у тебя в топливном баке 5% раствора T-92-e…  
– Я был у Сверва перед тем… – попытался перебить Дрифт.  
– …который Сверв добавляет в «Ночную пляску». Знаешь, почему Ревайнд все время глушит «Ночную пляску» перед интерфейсом с Хромдомом? Чтобы вынести боль.  
Дрифт кисло скривился, задел клыками внутреннюю сторону губы и зашипел. Не стоило надеяться, что Рэтчет его не раскусит, но… Т-92-е производит отличный эффект: заставляет нервные цепи воспринимать болевые импульсы как сигналы об удовольствии. Незаменимая штука для любителей пыток или острого интерфейса.  
Слабая концентрация не перевернула мир с ног на голову, но все же позволила немного расслабиться на осмотре, и он надеялся…  
– Я не думаю, что ты нуждаешься в принудительной промывке, – продолжил Рэтчет спокойно. Дрифт видел только его профиль, наблюдал за шевелящимися губами и нервничал все сильнее. – Другие могут считать тебя полным безумцем, но все решения ты принимаешь сознательно. И если тебе по какой-то причине не хочется…  
– Хочется! – воскликнул Дрифт и схватил Рэтчета за руку. Палец случайно лег на вмятину, оставленную много дней назад. Рэтчет ее не выправил… почему он ее не выправил? – Я просто не подумал… – алые линзы ясно говорили, что еще одна попытка обмана провалилась. – Ладно. Скажем иначе: я один раз оступился. Но я хочу, чтобы ты продолжил.  
– Что продолжил? – ровно спросил медик.  
– Работать. Со мной. Зачем ты там хранишь мою дентакарту или… что… что ты там делаешь, я не знаю! – наверное, надо было чуть меньше времени провести у Сверва, прежде чем прийти сюда, потому что… он немного зарывается сейчас. Ладно, сильно зарывается. – Просто делай это. И никаких коктейлей больше.  
Рэтчет высвободил руку и обошел платформу. Дрифт поворачивал голову, пока шейные кабели не натянулись до скрипа. Медик оказался в слепой зоне.  
– В Кристалл-Сити тебе сделали хороший корпус, – прозвучало сзади. Дрифт ощущал присутствие меха за спиной – слишком близко, слишком опасно. Все программы в унисон твердили о том, что так подкрадывается только враг. Что нужно выхватить оружие и… – Почти идеальный для убийцы.  
– Почти, – повторил Дрифт тихо.  
– Неправильно было бы сказать, что они опередили меня, – продолжил Рэтчет. – Они просто сделали черновую работу, наметили направление, не больше. Знаешь, не важно, что ты называешь себя убийцей. Как и то, что другие тебя боятся. Если ты не стремишься воплотить смерть в каждом миллиметре корпуса, какой же ты убийца, м?  
Пальцы Рэтчета обхватили его за подбородок, дернули голову назад, грубо коснулись ран на губе. Рэтчет оттянул гибкий металл, затем болезненно сдавил, нарочно беспокоя поврежденные участки  
– Эти шрамы не мешают функциональности, верно?  
Про Дрифта говорили, что мало кто кромсает конов так же жестоко и изобретательно, как он. Но при этом он никогда не встречал в оптике своих жертв такого страха, какой испытывали видавшие немало шлака автоботы при встрече с Рэтчетом. Его взгляд порой вырывал стон из вокалайзера раньше, чем пальцы коснутся деталей.  
Дрифт встретил этот взгляд. Шлакова «Ночная пляска»! Зачем он согласился? Казалось, Рэтчет гладит его по раненой губе, а не… Он покосился на светло-зеленое предплечье, на след укуса, который оставил на нем.  
Как и Рэтчет заклеймил его фейсплейт.  
– Н-нет.  
– Идеальный баланс. Максимальная прочность. Укрепленная режущая кромка. Знаешь, я огорчусь, если ты захочешь заменить эти дентапластины, Дрифт.  
– Ну, раз так, я потерплю. Если уж это для тебя важно, – выдавил тот, тщетно желая доказать, что не удивлен. Не испуган. Не… возбужден.  
Улыбка медика была настолько же безумной, насколько – завораживающей. Дрифт откинулся назад чуть-чуть сильнее, задел шлемом честплейт Рэтчета и замер. Это все, что он мог себе позволить: тянущее ощущение в портах из-за Свервова зелья все-таки не затмевало процессор.  
Да, можно было бы потянуться самому, перехватить руки, дернуть на себя, уронить, навалиться… как это обычно делается. Но Дрифт знал, что ничего не выйдет.  
Он нужен Рэтчету по другой причине. Вполне ясной, вполне конкретной, обидной и лестной, болезненной и заманчивой.  
– Хорошо, Дрифт. Я рад, что ты не собираешься делать глупости, – блеск оптики в полутьме – совсем близко. Пальцы в последний раз потрепали шрамы и исчезли, Дрифт невольно потянулся следом за ними и задрожал от шепота над самым аудиодатчиком: – Ведь ты – мое _идеальное_ оружие.


End file.
